Various eyewear retainers are known in the prior art and in use today. Many of these devices are made from textile fabric tubing, generally of a small diameter made from knitted elastic fibers. This type of retainer is constructed by cutting the tubing to an appropriate length and inserting each temple of the eyeglasses into one of the open ends of the tube. The diameter of the tube is usually made small enough to snuggly fit over the temples of the eyeglass, while securing them in place. There are several problems with this form of eyewear retainer. The first issue is that the knitted tube material does not grip the eyeglasses with adequate force to keep the eyeglasses from slipping out of the open ends. The second problem is that the stiff fibers that the tube is knitted from do not allow the open ends to open wide enough to fit different sizes of eyeglass temples. Most eyewear retainers of this form are sized to fit only a small range of sizes of eyeglass frames.
Thus, an eyewear retainer that can securely attach to eyeglass frames of a wide range of sizes and shapes while still being simple, attractive, and lightweight would provide distinct and desirable advantages over the prior art. It is thus believed that the present invention overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies and achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.